Cptnronen
- - - - |galleries= 6 |ocean1= Cerulean |rank1= Captain |ocean2= Ice |rank2= Captain |ocean3= Emerald |rank3= pirate |ocean4= Meridian |rank4=pirate |ocean5= Opal |rank5= pirate |ocean6= Jade |rank6= pirate }} Cptnronen is captain of the crew The Space Pirates, and member of the flag Universe A on the Cerulean Ocean. Biography Cptnronen was born on the Cobalt Ocean on January 9th, 2009. He is an avid collector of everything light green, from trinkets to clothing, Including familiars. He can most commonly be found memorizing the Cerulean Ocean or Ice Ocean. Familiars won ;Cerulean Ocean *Tan monkey - Ice gift box promotion - January 16, 2013 *Spring green octopus - Spring gift box promotion - March 15, 2013 *Spring green/red octopus - Spring gift box promotion - March 16, 2013 *Tan monkey - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - March 28, 2013 *Tan octopus - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - April 7, 2013 *Tan octopus - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - April 28, 2013 *Tan monkey - Banana gift box promotion - May 10, 2013 *Tan octopus - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - May 28, 2013 *Plum octopus - Plum gift box promotion - July 13, 2013 *Magenta octopus - "In The Red" Treasure Drop tournament - July 25, 2013 ;Cobalt Ocean *Brown monkey - Themed Swordfighting tournament - February 22, 2010 *Tan monkey - Automated Swordfighting tournament - April 21, 2010 *Tan octopus - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - Around May 16, 2010 *Tan monkey - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - January 17, 2011 *Tan monkey - Ice gift box promotion - January 21, 2011 *Tan monkey - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - February 6, 2011 *Light blue/tan parrot - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - March 19, 2011 *Tan octopus - Automated Swordfighting tournament - March 26, 2011 ;Midnight Ocean *Tan monkey - Automated Swordfighting tournament - May 9, 2011 *Tan monkey - Automated Swordfighting tournament - May 19, 2011 *Brown monkey - Themed Treasure Drop tournament - June 13, 2011 *Tan monkey - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - June 30, 2011 *Tan/persimmon parrot - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - July 10, 2011 *Tan/magenta parrot - Automated Treasure Drop tournament - July 20, 2011 Accomplishments/achievements *Placed 2nd in Bandanarama - Winning a Renamed and painted sloop for his entry *Hosted Revenge of the Rabbit's Foot! Which gave out 5 years of subscription time Avatars Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-1Org.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-1Orgedit.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-1.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-2.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-2edit.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-3.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-4.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-5.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-6.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-7.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-8.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-9.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-10.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-11.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-12.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-13.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-14.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-15.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-16.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-17.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-18.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-19.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-20.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-21.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-22.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-23.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-24.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-25.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-26.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-27.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-28.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-29.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-30.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-31.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-32.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-33.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-34.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-35.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-36.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-37.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-38.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-39.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-40.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-41.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-42.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-43.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-44.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-45.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-46.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-47.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-48.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-49.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-50.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-51.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-52.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-53.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-54.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-55.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-56.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-57.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-58.gif| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-59.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-60.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-61.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-62.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-63.jpg| By Cattrin Image:Avatar-Cattrin-Cptnronen-64.png| By Cattrin Notable renamed vessels Limited edition felines ;Cat *Black *Gold *Wine *Mala-cat Looking for : Ghost, persimmon ;Big cat *White tiger - Ice blue collar *Black jaguar *Golden tiger *Leopard *White leopard *Candy-striped tiger *Cougar *Plum panther Looking for : Crookshanks